I Belong With You
by BePassionate24
Summary: AU. All Human. This is loosely based off the movie "Great Gatsby." I read the book a long time ago in High School. But, I haven't seen the movie yet. So, this is my take on it using Stefan and Elena. ( I might eventually make it into a multi-chapter story.)


**A/N: Hey all! So, this is loosely based off the movie "Great Gatsby." I read the book a long time ago in High School. But, I haven't seen the movie yet. So, this is my take on it using Stefan and Elena! Also, this is another One-Shot requested by an anonymous user on my tumblr. So, I thought I'd share this one-shot on here too. :)**

*** I may eventually make this into a multi-chapter later on. But, for now it will stay like this. ***

**Hope you all like it & Thanks for reading! **

* * *

**I Belong With You**

"You were supposed to wait for me!" Stefan bellowed, slamming the door behind him in a fit of rage. His anger being taken out on everything in his path, including the only woman that he had ever loved.

"I waited for you for three years! What other choice did I have. You had just disappeared and never looked back, you came to the West Egg without anyone even knowing who you are! I know you, Stefan. Those people that you throw these lavish parties for, the ones who drink your booze and dance to this Jazz music. They don't know you like I do!" She shouted, leaning her back against the door, watching as he turned his attention back to her, his green eyes full of anger.

"You know me? Elena, you don't know me at all, not anymore. I was supposed to fix things! It was always supposed be you and I, together. What happened to that? What happened to us? I will tell you exactly what happened! You married another man, that's what happened!" He shouted, taking quickened steps towards her as he watched her flinch. Yet, she stood still for a while when she was just inches apart from him. Their eyes locked on one another as the love they had once shared coursed through their veins.

"I don't love him, like I've always loved you. Please, Stefan. Let me stay here. I don't want to go home and be with him. I want to stay and be with you." She pleaded, tears filling her dark brown eyes as she felt his body weight against hers, pushing her into the door. Stefan's alcohol fueled rage had stopped for now and all she could see in his dark forest green eyes was the man that she had promised to love and never let go, all those years ago.

"You and I both know that we can't do that. If he found out about this, about you and I. He'd kill us both, it won't end well for us, Elena. Don't you understand that?" He asked her, his lips just inches away from hers, their breathing in sync as he felt her slip her hands against his back.

"But, I love you...Isn't that enough?" She cried, watching as he took a step away from her, his hands grazing against her silky light purple dress.

"You need to leave, now. Before I do something incredible stupid and naive. I can't help but not love you. You're always in the back of my mind whenever these parties are over and I have nothing left. I think about you. I think about the way your skin feels under my touch, the way your lips taste against mine. I love you, Elena. But, I can't watch you be with another man. It kills me, inside. So, please..Just go." Stefan confessed, swallowing hard when he smelled Elena's floral perfume fill the lonely bedroom that he had spent his nights in alone, envisioning her beside him.

"If I leave you alone. This house, this lonely bed and those cold sheets, all the nights you sleep alone without me. Will haunt you!" She explained, hearing as he scoffed at her words and turned to face her once again.

"Well, there is nothing that I can do about that, now. Is there? You have a husband downstairs, who is waiting for you. I'm already plagued by you as it is...If you stay, it will only be worse." He admitted, watching as Elena closed the distance between them. Not saying a word when he turned to face her and she placed her trembling hands onto his face, locking her brown worried eyes onto his.

"I don't care about him, Stefan. It was a marriage out of convenience. I care about you and I love you. I love you, Stefan. Not him! So, I'm staying. Please, I need to be with you and as much as you hate to admit it. I know that you need to be with me too." She said, leaning into him and capturing her lips against his, feeling as his cool hand traveled down to her exposed thigh and he slipped it underneath the purple fabric of her dress.

"If we do this, if we give into our temptations. There is no going back." He warned, watching as she closed her eyes to his touch and leaned her head back so that he could kiss her neck.

"I know, who ever said that I wanted to go back. I don't love him, Stefan. It's always been you." She repeated, exhaling through gritted teeth when she felt her body being pushed down onto the mattress of his bed and his hands slide further up her thighs.

"Make love to me, Stefan." She begged as her hands fumbled with the buttons to his shirt, losing all train of rational thought. Elena's breath got caught inside of her lungs when Stefan slipped off her panties and heard her moan against his ears as he kissed her lips, biting down gently against her bottom lip and relishing in the way his tongue moved with hers.

"I wish I would have done everything on earth with you." She said in between breathes as she watched him take his clothing off, hovering over her body when she suddenly reached out and touched his face softly, taking in the sadness that was still evident in his eyes when he leaned into her again.

"I don't want to go home." Elena confessed, wrapping her arms around his neck and moaning against his ears when Stefan slowly and gently sunk into her. Her muscles tightened around his own when they rolled over on the bed and she laid on top of him now, leaning down to kiss his bare chest, her fingernails clawing against his skin, leaving marks on his overheated skin.

"Then don't. Don't go home, Elena. Stay with me, Stay with me forever." Stefan told her, lifting up his head from the pillow beneath him as he watched her stop her movements and she straddled his torso, covering only parts of their bodies with the red satin colored sheets under them.

"Fine. No matter what happens, I'll stay. Because, there is one thing I'm sure of and it's this..I'll stay, Stefan. Because, I belong here with you." Elena added, leaning back into him and feeling as his hands stroked her back softly, his lips kissing hers with a fiery passion as they started up again where they had stopped so suddenly. Both of them getting lost in the passion of their love and the heat of the moment. Neither Stefan or Elena wanting to forget what it felt like to be loved and in the moment, not feel so hollow inside and so tragically alone.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading & hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
